


I'm Just trying to watch The Office with my yoghurt

by Elmers_glue



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Inspired by a The Amazing Devil Song, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cause fuck u thats why, geralt has adhd, jaskier really loves his boyfriend guys, quarantine fic, thats where the title comes from and i hope no one else has already used this quote lmaoo, the song is fair btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmers_glue/pseuds/Elmers_glue
Summary: when corona comes to town, jaskier is emotional and watches the office and cries because he misses geraltaka i listened to fair by the amazing devil too much and i miss my gf :(((
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	I'm Just trying to watch The Office with my yoghurt

**Author's Note:**

> jaskier's texts arr in bold, geralts is in italics

  
  


“FUCK YOU DWIGHT,” Jaskier yelled angrily at the television. He was rewatching the office, as every self-respecting son-of-a-bitch should be doing over quarantine, though it was hardly fair to call Jaskier self-respecting to be quite honest, it was the third time he was watching the first season in a three week period. Since the start of quarantine, he had basically been out of job as working in the performing arts didn’t really translate well to the whole isolation and stay inside thing. In this time of being stuck in his tiny apartment alone, he hadn’t seen his boyfriend Geralt once, as Geralt was particularly susceptible to Corona as a result of his genetic mutations along with his yellow eyes and white hair. Jaskier missed him a lot, and thus had turned to The Office to cope.

Jaskier decided he was hungry and walked to the fridge, opened it, and found that he was slightly low on food. Okay, so all he really had to eat was beer, eggs, and yogurt. 

“Alrighty, its shopping time,” Jaskier said aloud to himself. “How’d my fridge get this empty? Geralt would kill me if he found out this is all I have.” The latter statement was probably true, as Geralt was a personal trainer and very fond of eating green shit, like vegetables. Jaskier was a fan of the motto: ‘if it's not moldy, it's good enough for me.’ Geralt nearly threw hands when Jaskier gave that as an excuse to eat two-day-old pizza cold. Jaskier shook his head and tried to find that box in his brain that held his feelings and crush it. It didn’t work and made him miss Geralt even more. 

Jaskier sighed and grabbed a spoon from the countertop. Truth be told, he wasn’t entirely sure if it was clean or not, but it didn’t seem to be dirty so it was good enough. He walked back to the couch and sat back down to continue watching The Office. After a few episodes, his phone lit up and showed that he had a text from Geralt. 

_ I found a book I think you’ll like. _

Jaskier smiled, Geralt would often send him book requests, because, on top of being a personal trainer, he worked for a local library run by his father Vesemir. 

**what book**

_ Rosencranz and Guildenstern are Dead. I don’t know if you’ve already read it, but I heard its good. _

**ive been planning on reading that actually**

**now i have to read it since u requested it :p <3**

_ Hmm. I found a book on mythology. It was interesting. _

Jaskier laughed. Geralt’s texting made it seem like he wasn’t really that interested in said book on mythology, but after knowing Geralt for so long he knew that this was a start to another one of Geralt’s various hyperfixations and he was ready to listen to Geralt’s many rants on the subject. 

**what book is it???**

**do tell me more**

_ Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. It’s a kid’s book. I had been looking at it for Ciri, but I wanted to make sure it was a good book for her and that she would like it. _

**whats it about??????**

Jaskier smiled down at his phone, despite the experience of trying to get Geralt to tell him more about his recent interest was like pulling teeth. As he watched the grey texting bubble pop up, he felt his eyes water, and almost unconsciously he wiped them with his sleeve. He missed Geralt so much. He missed his hugs, and his quiet remarks about almost anything, and his rare smiles. He sniffled and wiped his eyes again. He ate a spoonful of yoghurt. He missed running his hands through Geralt’s hair. God, Geralt had so much fucking hair, it was a blessing when Geralt allowed Jaskier to clumsily braid it before they fell asleep, with his head tucked into Jaskier’s chest. By this point, Jaskier was openly weeping, The Office still playing in the background. Finally, Geralt’s text was sent. It was roughly the size of an essay and Jaskier was filled with overwhelming love for his boyfriend. It reminded him of the small box he was hiding in his sock drawer, and he started crying even harder. He dropped his phone, which came roughly two inches from falling into his yoghurt and continued to cry. 

Five minutes later, when Jaskier had somewhat calmed down, he picked up his phone again and found three texts from Geralt.

_ That’s the general gist. I know it’s a bit long, but I also think you might enjoy it. _

_ Jaskier? I know that I wrote a lot, but I know you’re a quick reader. _

_ Jas? Sorry for typing so much, I know you must be busy with your music. _

“Shit,” Jaskier swore and began typing out an apology before Geralt began to shut his emotions and excitement off like he normally did when he thought he spoke too much and crossed a line that he hadn’t noticed.

**nah, ur all good, my dear**

**i just was missing u and got**

**~~emotional~~**

_ Sorry.  _

**its not ur fault i just miss u sm :(**

**but that book sounds so interesting ill have to check it out**

_ You should. _

**we could form a book club w Ciri**

_ We could. Do you want to facetime right now? I miss you as well. Ciri is at Yen’s. _

**ohhh hoho? is that a proposition?**

_ No. I miss your face and voice.  _

_ I guess. _

**ah so you DO like my singing**

**i just had an idea for some song lyrics rn, u inspired me**

**been thinking about this melody for a while tho**

_ Can I hear it? _

**ya, hold on**

Jaskier wiped his face one last time and started his facetime call with Geralt. 

“Geralt! Oh, how I missed seeing your lovely face!” Jaskier grinned as he watched Geralt roll his eyes at him, though he did see the ghost of a smile on his face.

“I suppose I missed you too. Will you sing your song?”

“It’s still very much in the works, but it goes something like this.” Jaskier took a deep breath and began to sing:

“It's not fair, It's not fair how much I love you

It's not fair cos you make me weep when I'm

Just trying to watch The Office with my yogurt-”


End file.
